Numerous embodiments and designs of corresponding methods, devices and terminals for the operation in a mobile network which provides communication services, comprising at least one credit account with at least one statement of account and/or at least one subscriber's account with subsequent rendering of accounts with at least one statement of account are known in the state of the art.
In the state of the art corresponding credit accounts are in particular known as so called prepaid cards for mobile phones which can be operated in mobile networks. Corresponding prepaid card systems are standard in the mobile radiotelephone industry, wherein usually time and/or service dependent connections are billed as utilized chargeable communication services of the mobile network to a credit account which is usually administrated and/or kept by a device of the mobile network.
Corresponding subscribers' accounts with subsequent rendering of accounts are in particular known in the state of the art as so called postpaid cards for mobile phones which can be operated in mobile networks. Corresponding postpaid card systems are standard in the mobile radiotelephone industry, wherein usually time and/or service dependent connections are subsequently debited as utilized chargeable communication services of the mobile network to a bank account of the subscriber within the scope of an invoice. Herein, the customer has usually concluded a temporary but renewable service contract with the mobile network provider or a commission agent.
The user's handling of such prepaid and/or postpaid mobile phones has been not very comfortable hitherto, in particular since users of corresponding prepaid mobile phones have to realize complicate and lengthy inputs which are in particular difficult for untrained users for querying the statement of account of a credit account or for recharging the credit on a credit account. Herein, corresponding inputs have hitherto in particular required a call to a so called hotline or an access enabled via the internet to a device of the mobile network, which administrates and/or keeps corresponding subscribers' accounts, wherein users have to know the telephone number of the hotline and/or the internet address of the device of the mobile network, which administrates and/or keeps corresponding subscribers' accounts, and usually have to know and input access requirements, in particular comprising access data, such as the call number allocated to the subscriber's account by the mobile network, in particular the so called MSISDN, user's name, pass word and/or like user authentication information. Herein, such inputs are not always possible, for instance if no internet access is existent or possible, and furthermore they require time and costs. The same is accordingly true for users of so called postpaid mobile phones. Herein, a so called voice portal is usually used by the mobile network.
Based upon this state of the art, it is the object of the present invention to improve the operation of a terminal of the above mentioned type which can be used with a credit account and/or a subscriber's account with subsequent rendering of accounts in a mobile network which provides communication services, in particular with respect to the user's manageability of the credit account or the subscriber's account with subsequent rendering of accounts.